


November Rain

by faneunice



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: AVI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 19:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faneunice/pseuds/faneunice
Summary: Nothing lasts forever.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Festivids





	November Rain

Download: <http://fan-eunice.com/novrainsigned.avi>

**Author's Note:**

> Song by Guns N Roses
> 
> With many thanks to sweetestdrain for being the first to utter the magic words "November Rain," absolutedestiny for a kickass song edit and beta, and sisabet for talking me through many meltdowns with these soothing words: "Nothing you do could possibly make less sense than the original music video."


End file.
